


Allergies

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was sneezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

Jack was sneezing.  Jack never sneezed. 

“What’s wrong?” Tosh asked worriedly.

He sniffed deeply.  His nose was red and he looked utterly miserable. “Allergies.” He sneezed again.

She looked around. “What are you allergic to?”

He was overcome with a fit of sneezing and could only point.

She walked in the direction he was pointing and picked up the most likely culprit.  “This?”

He rolled his eyes while sneezing,= (an impressive feat if she’d ever seen one), shook his head, and pointed slightly to her left. 

She looked down, back up at him with her eyebrows raised, then down again.  She picked it up.  “This?” Her tone was a bit more dubious and she knew it showed, even as he nodded.

She carried it outside and threw it away.  She’d heard of odd allergies before, but that one really took the cake.

Only Jack.


End file.
